


Realitites Mind State

by McKayRulez



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mental Instability, Wordcount: 0-100, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mind is our own. - Short Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realitites Mind State

Reality is in the minds own state.  
Closed to others with a gate.  
We can’t always choose our own fate.  
Now or late or to wait.  
Memories we do paint.  
It might not be first rate.  
But individuality is nothing to hate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem I wrote years ago on a different site that I decided to move over to here incase it gets deleted over there.


End file.
